lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:VesperalLight/LEGO Dimensions - ROBLOX Ideas
So, I made a ROBLOX Fun Pack for Dimensions,and then it stemmed into a full discussion about ROBLOX in Dimensions. Me and Marty came up with these ideas. Packs Level Pack (Builderman + Computer + Giant Rideable Pizza) The level would be based around Builderman chasing down a hacker that's hacking all the games. Builderman would have Fix-it, Hacking, Master-Building and a new ability called Game-Hopping that lets the character hop from one game into another. Team Pack (Guest + Normal Elevator + Noob + ROBLOX Jeep) The Elevator would have the ability to use Elevator Spots, that are like the TARDIS Spots, and also Flight. The Guest would have the ability to switch between genders, Access the Elevator, go anywhere in the Normal Elevator game, and also has a slingshot that allows the Guest to use Target switches. The Noob would have a weapon switch ability. The Noob's weapons would be: * A Rocket Launcher (Silver LEGO Blowup) * A Gravity Coil (High Jump) * A Speed Coil (Super-Speed) * A Sword (Vine Cut, Sword Switches) * A Grapple Hook (Grapple Switches) * Electric Blue Guitar (Sonar Smash) * A Ban Hammer (Super-Strength) The ROBLOX Jeep would be like a generic car. Fun Pack (User + Work at a Pizza Place Truck) The user would be a generic ROBLOX outfit, and would be customizable ingame. There would be a selection of gear to use as weapons. The customizing room would have a Design It! like room. The Work at a Pizza Place Truck would be like a generic car, but it would also have a new ability, Supply Collecting, where the truck can be filled with Pizza Place Supplies, and then can be transported to Pizza Place Hatches. Adventure World The world would have loads of games all combined together, like the Midway Arcade world. There would be Large, Medium, and Small areas. Large *Crossroads - Pretty much all of it, although shrunk down a bit, but without the walls surrounding the entire square *Bunny Island - Cyber City, Candy Palace, Winter Mountain,and the Explorers' Jungle *Speed Run 4 - Every course of the game Medium *SFOTH IV - A few platforms with obstacles *Work at a Pizza Place - The Pizza Place and the Supply area *Innovation Labs - The core, the portal room, the hovercar arena, and the genetics mutator. Small *ROBLOX Waterpark - 2 or 3 rides *Lumber Tycoon - The Tycoon and a section of the forest *ROBLOX High School - The school and a Campsite *Superhero Life - The Superhero HQ and 1 or 2 skyscrapers *Prison Life - The Prison *The Witching Hour - The Graveyard *Murder Mystery 2 - Mansion, Lab, etc. *Get Eaten! - 3 slides Quests *Fried Chicken Hunt (From Telemon, you have to hunt for pieces of Fried Chicken to feed Telemon) *The Flood Trials (From a generic user, you have to escape from the Flood Escape room in time) *Pizza Supplying (From Dued1, you have to travel to the pizza supply area and gather ingriedients, then transport them back to the pizza place) *A day in the life of a Ride Tester (From Bunny Island Employee, you have to ride all of the rides in Bunny Island) *Escaping from Prison (From Prisoner, you have to help them escape, by finding a hammer, and then using it to open the sewer passageway) *The Beginning of the End (From Sorcus, you have to defeat Bloxhilda) *Escape the School Obby (From random student, You have to go escape school by going through various obstacle) Restorations *The Lumber Tycoon *The SFOTH Disappearing Platforms *The Drop Waterslide *The Mountain Cable Cars *Blackrock Castle *Dued1's House *The Graveyard Category:Blog posts